


You've Got Me Chasing After You (Like an Ice Cream Truck)

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, Licking, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: In recent weeks, though, it was harder than ever to keep his feelings under wraps. The longer he was out of HYDRA’s control, the more he smiled, and Bucky’s smiles were Clint’s kryptonite. As were Bucky’s thighs, Bucky’s ass in skinny jeans, and Bucky’s lips. He’d zoned out staring at them during more than one debrief, and frankly he was running out of excuses why he couldn’t stand up after. Natasha had given him a knowing look, but she kept it to herself.Now though, Bucky was sat opposite him, eating Clint’s own ice cream cone as seductively as he could. Surely he knew what he looked like, running his tongue over the ice cream, then his lips. And who the in the ever loving fuck maintained eye contact while doingthat?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 26
Kudos: 166
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day, Winterhawk Bingo





	You've Got Me Chasing After You (Like an Ice Cream Truck)

**Author's Note:**

> For the "I licked it, it's mine now" MFD prompt and the Winterhawk Bingo 2019 free space.

Clint sat sprawled on one end of the couch in the common room, minding his own business, enjoying an ice cream cone. It was strawberries and cream, and since it was cold outside, he could savor it. Ice cream in summer was too messy. It melted too fast, and he hated the brain freeze that came with eating it quick enough to prevent that. He thought watching the first snow of the season fall was the perfect way to enjoy it. And he did enjoy it, at least until Bucky Barnes walked in, plucked the cone from his hand, and plopped down on the other side of the couch before licking all the way around the ice cream. Clint gaped at him. 

"What the fuck, Barnes? I was eating that."

Bucky just smiled and, did he just fucking _wink_?

"I licked it, it's mine now."

Since Bucky had been there, they'd developed an easy friendship. He knew what it was like to have someone take all your choices away and fuck with you head, and he didn’t want to mess with Bucky’s recovery. And sure, Clint may have developed a teensy tiny crush on the former Winter Soldier, but he tried not to show it.Not to mention, Bucky was closer to Steve than Clint was to Nat, and he knew what Nat’s shovel talks sounded like. No thanks. No, he was content with their bromance and a side of pining. 

In recent weeks, though, it was harder than ever to keep his feelings under wraps. The longer he was out of HYDRA’s control, the more he smiled, and Bucky’s smiles were Clint’s kryptonite. As were Bucky’s thighs, Bucky’s ass in skinny jeans, and Bucky’s lips. He’d zoned out staring at them during more than one debrief, and frankly he was running out of excuses why he couldn’t stand up after. Natasha had given him a knowing look, but she kept it to herself.

Now though, Bucky was sat opposite him, eating Clint’s own ice cream cone as seductively as he could. Surely he knew what he looked like, running his tongue over the ice cream, then his lips. And who the in the ever loving fuck maintained eye contact while doing _that?_ Clint was sure he was doing it to fuck with him, trying to tempt him to his doom. Clint would break, make a move on him, and then Steve would murder him. Nat would murder Steve, and the Avengers would be gone. So really, for the good of the team, he had to resist the evil tempter that was Bucky Barnes. Except that he couldn’t. Clint was only human and Bucky left just a drop of melted ice cream lingering at the corner of his mouth. He had to be doing it on purpose, and Clint couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Goddamn it, Barnes.”

He crawled across the couch onto Bucky’s lap and hoped to God that he wasn’t reading his signals wrong. He furrowed his brows, waiting for Bucky to throw him across the room, and when that didn’t happen, his eyes darted down to his lips. He leaned in slowly, giving Barnes ample time to push him away, then licked the melted ice cream away. Bucky’s mouth curled into a grin, but he didn’t make a move other than to bring what was left of the ice cream to his mouth again, this time missing his mouth a little too much to be an accident. Clint leaned in and licked it away again. This time though, he didn’t stop. He licked along his jaw, over his earlobe, down the length of his neck. Bucky let out a sound that could really only be described as a purr, and Clint almost died.

“Clint...what’re ya doin’?”

Clint ran his tongue along that pouty bottom lip that he’d often dreamt of nibbling on.

“Something I’ve wanted to do since forever.”

Bucky grinned and closed the small gap between them, nudging Clint’s mouth open with his own. Clint let every ounce of what he’d been trying to hide bubble up to the surface, and kissed Bucky until he had to catch his breath. In the second he took to breathe, Bucky had him on his back, pressed into the couch. Clint wrapped his long legs around Bucky’s waist, neither of them able to get enough of the other. They rocked and rutted against each other, both of them embarrassingly hard in no time. Bucky sat up and took his shirt off, then rucked Clint's up and assaulted his chest with teeth and tongue. Clint tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair and tugged, though whether he was pulling him back or holding him in place, even Clint wasn't sure. And that was how the rest of the team found them. Bucky on top of Clint, Clint gasping for breath between kisses and yanking on Bucky's hair. Steve was across the room before Nat could stop him. 

"Buck, get off him. Clint, what did you say that triggered him?"

Clint meanwhile clung to Bucky, whining even as Steve tried to pull him off. He heard Nat give a quick "Steve, I wouldn't," while Tony started bemoaning the fact that he was never going to unseen that and he would need a new couch. 

"Goddamn it Stevie. Do you always gotta be the world's biggest cockblock?"

"Clint?" Steve sounded less concerned but more confused when Bucky's Brooklyn drawl came through.

Clint peeked up from behind Bucky, his face still flushed, but he was giving Cap his bear shit-eating grin. "I licked him, he's mine now."


End file.
